


Spring

by sasa_lilly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasa_lilly/pseuds/sasa_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss me, puppy," he whispered again, low and sultry. How could Tsukishima refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a friend last yr and forgot about it til now. im horribly embarrassed by it but here anyway?? idk have fun

"Kiss me, puppy."

This had been a request of Yamaguchi's, a shy idea thrown out one night midst a video game session. Yamaguchi had fidgeted and fidgeted, looking shy and embarrassed, before finally blurting out his desire. "D...Do you think we can try something new next time we...you know?" Tsukishima hadn't bothered to look away from his game.

"Depends," is all he said. Yamaguchi had been visibly sweating buckets.

"The next we...y'know...c-can I treat you like my pet?"

_Pause_ flickered onto the TV screen. Tsukishima slowly turned to face Yamaguchi next to him. He didn't say anything; Yamaguchi didn't say anything. They simply stared at one another for a long time.

Finally, Tsukishima shrugged. "Sure." Yamaguchi had been ecstatic.

That's how he'd ended up here: stripped naked, kneeling on Yamaguchi's bed, collared. Yamaguchi sat across from him, still wearing his uniform. The collar's leash was tightly wound around his fist, and he was gazing at Tsukishima in a way that Tsukishima couldn't describe.

"Kiss me, puppy," he whispered again, low and sultry. How could Tsukishima refuse?

Tsukishima complied, but instead of pressing a kiss to the side of Yamaguchi's mouth, he lapped, hesitantly, at the boy's open palm. Yamaguchi paused, then nodded in satisfaction.

"You're such a good pet," cooed Yamaguchi. Tsukishima couldn't help but shiver at the cool sound of his voice. Yamaguchi leaned forward, pulling at the leash connected to the collar around Tsukishima's neck. He tugged the blond boy forward, careful not to choke him, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Pulling away quick, he looked at Tsukishima shyly. "You like your gift, doggy? I got it just for you...." Yamaguchi fingered the collar around Tsukishima's neck, pulling and tugging, waiting for his response. Tsukishima's mouth ran dry.

"...s'fine," he muttered finally. Yamaguchi frowned. 

"Dogs can't talk, Tsukki." It was then that Tsukishima's heart started racing. He could feel the sweat beading on his palms. Did he mean..?

"Bark, doggy." The words sent a shiver down his spine. His jaw went slack, trembling, and he barked weakly. 

"For real this time, Tsukki, or else I'll have to punish you."

Heat stirred in his lower stomach. "Ha.... _arf!"_ A beat, then: _"Arf, arf!"_

"Good doggy!" Slender fingers ran through his hair in congratulations, a reward for being so obedient. He barked again, hoping for more praise, but Yamaguchi shushed him instead. Yamaguchi shifted, using the leash to pull Tsukishima with him, until he was laid out on on his back, Tsukishima hovering over him.

Eyes locked, Yamaguchi slowly shimmied out of his shirt, then his pants, to match Tsukishima's current state of undress. Although he'd already seen Yamaguchi's body more times than he could count, the sight of pale, freckled skin sent spikes of heat shooting through his body. When he looked away, he noticed Yamaguchi watching him intently. Yamaguchi smiled shyly, and said:

"...Are you horny, puppy?" _Idiot, don't smile like that and say that at the same time!_ But Tsukishima was an animal; he couldn't voice that thought. So instead he settled for a short bark. 

"M..Me too, hah.." With a freckled hand, Yamaguchi grabbed at his own dick, and started jacking off. He moved fluidly, gracefully, hand pumping up and down cleanly. Thumb swiping at the tip of his dick, hips jerking forward in response as he moaned. He spread his legs, exposing himself to Tsukishima completely.

"Fuck me, puppy."

Tsukishima wasted no time obeying that order.

He quickly pressed the tip of his forefinger against him, admittedly surprised when it slipped a little. Sticky, cool gel shone on his fingers in the artificial light spilling through them. 

"I-I already...!" Yamaguchi's admittance was cut off shortly as Tsukishima connected their lips together in a fit of passion. Yamaguchi gasped, bewildered, and Tsukishima slipped his tongue inside the other boy's mouth. Yamaguchi's blunt nails dug into his arms, whining and hips rolling. "Stop playing around..." he was able to whimper out finally, when Tsukishima had pulled away. He kissed him again, and pressed into him fully.

Yamaguchi cried out, tensing up as a reflex. Tsukishima kept pushing into him anyway, relishing the tight heat engulfing him. Grabbing a hold of his boyfriend's legs, Tsukishima rained down a barrage of kisses on the inside of his freckled thighs until the trembling and the seizing had subsided. There was no sound in the room aside from Yamaguchi's ragged breathing. Finally, he gulped, and whispered:

"Move."

Tsukishima thrusted forward shallowly, sighing, and then choking when suddenly Yamaguchi pulled on his leash. "I said, _move,"_ he all but growled, slamming his hips back against him, shaking at the deeper intrusion. 

Tsukishima pulled back, ramming forward, sinking into the heat, pulling out and repeating the motion. Yamaguchi whined, his hips pushing back, meeting Tsukishima's thrusts fervently. The bed creaked and groaned beneath their movements, the headboard occasionally slamming into the wall. Pants and whimpers of "Tsukki", "Tsukki, please..", "Tsukki, harder!" filled his mind. Pressure building in the pit of his stomach, Tsukishima latched onto Yamaguchi's shoulder, biting into it hard.

"K...Kei! Please!"

Hearing his first name tumble from Yamaguchi's lips pushed him over the edge. He groaned, riding through his orgasm, hips rolling thoughtlessly. Tsukishima grabbed ahold of Yamaguchi's dick, clumsily pumping it. It only took a few sloppy jerks for Yamaguchi to come, finishing messily all over the other's hand. He pulled out, cock still dripping, and flopped back onto the bed beside Yamaguchi. Heavy silence hung in the air.

"Are you okay, Tsukki?" The aforemention boy cracked an eye, only to see Yamaguchi peering at him nervously. He was wringing his hands, awaiting Tsukishima's answer. Tsukishima grimaced. "Shut up."

"I-I'm sorry! I know it was kinda weird, but next time-"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," he grumbled. Yamaguchi's face turned a brilliant red, but before he could even stammer, Tsukishima reached out, grabbing Yamaguchi's hand and pulling him close, so now their bodies were pressed together. "It's fine," Tsukishima finished.

"Are you sure?" Yamaguchi sounded nervous. Tsukishima sighed, kissing him gently in response. When he pulled away, Yamaguchi murmured, "I love you, Kei."

"....I love you too, Tadashi."


End file.
